What Annabeth Chase Has Become
by StellaHunterOfArtemis
Summary: One-Shot. Mr Jacob Diaz meets the student he never liked, nor disliked, Annabeth Chase, after twenty five years he last taught her in High School. I wonder what she has become now? Companion piece to 'What Percy Jackson Has Become'.


**Hey guys! This is the companion piece to 'What Percy Has Become'. Read that for some more information on the demigods' kids. Enjoy!**

Mr Jacob Diaz turned to the last page of his book. He read the last words of _Pride and Prejudice_: _Darcy, as well as Elizabeth, really loved them; and they were both ever sensible of the warmest gratitude towards the persons who, by bringing her into Derbyshire, had been the means of uniting them._

Jacob closed the book and looked fondly at the well-worn cover of the old classic by Jane Austen. He looked to the sun, and was surprised to find that it was nearing sunset. Well, that often happens when one is immersed in one of the best book written. He scoffed; the makers of _Harry Potter_ and _Twilight_, basically, J. K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer, did not know the meaning of good literature.

Jacob could not understand why literature these days was not as good as the old ones. But that did not matter, because the books he had made up for the horrible books found these days. He stroked the cover of his book once more, and got up, stretched, and winced as his back popped and creaked. He had been reading right after he had his picnic lunch, and that had been almost four hours ago.

Jacob walked to the side-walk, but bumped into a young lady, and his book fell down. She looked to be thirty-two, but he had a feeling she was nearing forty. She had curly blonde hair with one small grey streak, tanned skin and stormy grey eyes.

'Oh, I'm so sorry! I was just thinking about a book I read, and didn't see you!' The lady said, alarmed at her clumsiness as she picked up Jacob's book. When she saw his face, she turned white.

'Mr – Mr Diaz?' she stuttered. Jacob looked at her. She looked the ideal age to be one of his old students. That, after all, had been about twenty years, in her case.

'I'm sorry, but I don't remember you,' Jacob said.

'Sir, I'm Annabeth Jack – er, Chase,' the lady, now identified as Annabeth, said. 'You used to teach me English in Freshman Year. It was, I'm going to turn forty this year, so, yes it was approximately twenty-five years ago.'

'Ah, yes,' Jacob said, realization hitting him. So _this_ was the apparently nerdy girl, then fifteen years of age being bullied and flirted with by everyone? She had grown up. And, Jacob noticed, she had slipped and said something else, instead of Chase. Yes, of course, she must be married, but to whom?

Jacob hadn't thought badly about Annabeth, neither had he thought well. She was very intelligent, but English, which he taught, was her weak point. She had a severe case of dyslexia, which made her detest reading English. But, Jacob had found her reading a book on architecture in another language which she claimed was Ancient Greek. But she was interested in her studies enough to ask him questions frequently.

'Please, sir, I want to introduce you to my family,' Annabeth said, breaking him out of his thoughts. 'You see, my children had all wanted to meet all of my husband's and my teachers. They have, in fact, even studied Mathematics by my husband's High School teacher; two still do, one has passed out of school. Please, do come.'

Jacob followed Annabeth, who led him to a little (actually, big) family near the shores of the beach. There were many boys who were talking to different girls. They all had to be dating. There was no adult supervision. Annabeth sighed and went to a tall boy with messy blonde hair and few black streaks; he seemed to be about eighteen, and on closer inspection, he also noticed a small grey streak. He had grey eyes, and with striking certainty, Jacob realized that his eyes were as calm as the ocean in front of them. He had deeply tanned skin.

'Christ,' Annabeth said to the boy (she pronounced it as _krist_). 'Where's Dad?'

'Out near the ocean,' "Christ" said lazily. Annabeth sighed, shook her head and started walking toward the ocean, and Jacob followed. A man stood in the surf, and seemed to be talking to a – _shark_? _No_, Jacob decided, _it is the sail of a boat_. The man pushed the sail, and the ship went away.

Turning around, he saw Annabeth with her arms crossed, and he gulped, walking toward them fast.

'I'll deal with you later,' Annabeth glared at the man, who squirmed, then turned her attention to Jacob. 'This is my Freshmen English teacher, Mr Diaz. Mr Diaz, this is my husband, Percy Jackson.'

Jacob looked at Percy up and down. He was tanned, messy black hair and green eyes that looked like they had a small part of the ocean in them; like the sea had provided a bit to go into his eyes and made them so green. He was very muscular, at least, for his age.

Percy smiled, his eyes going from cold sea-green to warm. 'Pleased to meet you,' Percy said, extending his hand to Jacob, who shook his hand heartily. Annabeth took them to the kids lying sprawled on the green lawns of Crissy Field, so close to the ocean. Annabeth went to them and said, 'Okay, kids, all of you get up. You wanted to meet the last of my teachers, so this is Mr Diaz. He used to teach me English.'

A boy bounced up; the same one from before. 'Hello, sir, I'm Christopher Jackson, oldest of Percy and Annabeth Jackson's kids, eighteen years old.'

A girl with curly black hair, which she pulled into a ponytail, olive skin and pretty eyes, electric blue with black spikes which went to her cornea came forward, and said, 'I'm Bianca di Angelo, Christopher's girlfriend, daughter of Uncle Percy and Aunt Annabeth's close friends, Nico and Thalia di Angelo, eighteen years old.'

A boy with messy black hair, olive skin and same eyes as Bianca came forward and said, 'I'm Alexander di Angelo, Bianca's younger twin brother.'

The girl who followed them had long, curly black hair left open, light tan, and sparkling blue eyes. 'I'm Lysandra Valdez, Alexander's girlfriend, daughter of Uncle Percy and Aunt Annabeth's close friends, Leo and Reyna Valdez, eighteen years old.'

A boy who had messy black hair, light tan and black eyes, came forward and said, 'I'm Felix Valdez, Lysandra's younger brother, sixteen years old.'

A girl with spiky black hair with a blue hair band came forward. Her skin was a little lighter than Percy and Annabeth's. Her eyes were black and almost literally sparkled with electricity. 'I'm Felix' girlfriend, and Bianca and Alexander's little sister, Selene di Angelo, sixteen years old.'

A boy with messy brown hair, lightly tanned skin and sky blue eyes came forward and said, 'I'm Aeneas Grace, eighteen, son of Uncle Percy and Aunt Annabeth's close friends, Jason and Piper Grace.'

A pretty girl with curly black hair and multiple blonde streaks, held back in a fish tail, a similar skin tone to Selene and eyes like the stormy sea, came forward and said, 'I'm Andromeda Jackson, Percy and Annabeth Jackson's older daughter, girlfriend of Aeneas and sixteen years old.'

Another girl, who looked so extraordinarily like Andromeda that Jacob had no doubt in believing that this was the twin of afore mentioned girl. 'I'm Cassandra Jackson, younger twin of Andromeda and Percy and Annabeth Jackson's youngest daughter.'

A boy with brown hair with a buzz cut and black eyes came and said, 'I'm Hadrian Zhang, Cassandra's boyfriend, eighteen, son of close friends of Uncle Percy and Annabeth's, Frank and Hazel Zhang.'

A boy with mischievous grass-green eyes, messy brown hair and a light tan came forward, followed by a boy who was so alike to the first one, that Jacob assumed that he was the first boy's twin. He was not mistaken. 'We're Theodore and Cyrus Stoll, sons of Travis and Katie Stoll, close friends of Uncle Percy and Aunt Annabeth, sixteen years of age.'

A girl came forward, whose hair was choppy blonde braided with an eagle feather, a Cherokee skin tone and kaleidoscopic eyes, and said, 'I'm Penelope Grace, Aeneas' younger sister, sixteen years old, and girlfriend of Theodore.'

Another girl came forward who had long black hair, tanned skin and strange, but pretty golden eyes. 'Roxanne Zhang, Hadrian's younger sister, and Cyrus' girlfriend, sixteen years old.'

A boy with messy brown hair, a deep tan and reddish-brown eyes came forward and said, 'I'm Leon Rodriguez, eighteen years of age, son of Chris and Clarisse Rodriguez, who are close friends of Uncle Percy and Aunt Annabeth.'

A girl, the last one, with curly blonde hair with brown streaks, held back in a messy bun, tanned skin, and blue eyes which had black flecks, came forward and introduced herself, 'I'm the last of the lot. Anastasia Solace, eighteen years, girlfriend of Leon, daughter of Aunt Annabeth and Uncle Percy's close friends, Will and Nyssa Solace.'

'Nice to meet you all,' Jacob said, shaking hands with everybody around. Suddenly, Christopher piped up, 'Sir, you must definitely try one of these cakes; Mom makes the best little chocolate cakes _ever_.'

As Jacob tasted a small little chocolate cake handed to him by a blushing Annabeth, he thought of his wife. Pearl was much like young Annabeth; made amazing chocolate cakes, was an architect and was beautiful. Percy was indeed as lucky a man as he himself was.

Jacob got up and said, 'These are delicious, but unfortunately, I must be going. My wife would be waiting, worried why I took so much time.'

'Sir, just a minute!' Annabeth gasped and dug around for a while, coming up with a small tin box. 'Please, just give these to your wife. I was forced to bring it to give it to somebody or the other-' At this she shot a look at her son, who cowered. '- but you can take them.'

She handed the box to Jacob before he could complain. He sighed, knowing it was futile to argue, and put it in his picnic basket. Percy stood up and said, 'Please, take my phone number, and keep in touch, sir.'

'Please, call me Jacob, Percy, Annabeth,' Jacob smiled at them, and took his leave.

Maybe, just maybe, he might learn to like Annabeth.

**Phew! I wrote this one-shot in about as much time as the previous one, which was about two hours. And this is while my exams go on! Give me a pat on my back. Kidding! And, if anybody is interested, I am thinking of writing a story in which all the kids mentioned above go to the past when they are ten and eight, soon after meeting Vanessa (read 'What Percy Has Become' to know what I'm talking about). Tell me if I should do it. Ciao!**

**Yours truly,**

**Stella**

**PS - I forgot to put in Will and Nyssa, and Clarisse and Chris' kids. They have one each. They are:**

**Anastasia (Stacie) Solace: Curly blonde hair with brown streaks, held in a messy bun, tanned skin and blue eyes with flecks of black in them.**

**Leon Rodriguez: Messy brown hair hair, deep tan and hard reddish-brown eyes.**

**Edited: 13/4/13**


End file.
